


Consulting Dominatrix

by shipsheep



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fanfictionception, International Fanworks Day 2015, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsheep/pseuds/shipsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Irene has a day off she engages in some creative writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Dominatrix

[Light BDSM], she typed into the field titled [Tags]. After a brief reflection she deleted the word [Light]. There wasn’t much light in her story anyway. At least not for Anastasia.   
Irene was rather proud of her work. “E. L. James should have consulted me beforehand.”  
She adjusted the Archive Warnings, pressed the button saying [Post] and smiled. “As a Consulting Dominatrix” Her laptop closed with a soft thud.  
“does that mean you’re done? Can you free me of the blindfold now?”  
“Sorry, I need the inspiration for the next fan fiction.” Her fingers slowly closed around her favourite whip.


End file.
